


Part Two: The First Task

by DesertPersephone



Series: I Love Magic, a Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dragons, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Minor Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, also he loves animals, and he doesn't know what to do with them, and mooncalves!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: Spoiler Alert: its Dragons
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I Love Magic, a Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718743
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Part Two: The First Task

**Author's Note:**

> well you've made it to part two. and i've made it to part two.
> 
> i'm honestly pretty happy with the way this chapter came out. 
> 
> if you haven't part one, i strongly recommend doing that before you jump in here. also apparently i don't know how to use the tagging system for anything that is smut so if anyone had any suggestions for tags to make this fic easier to find, hit me up.
> 
> also i wrote essi with madeleine hyland in mind instead of the book description of her being blonde (and secretly a scene kid with her one eye covered by bangs).
> 
> as always thank you for reading and comments feed my soul. kudos do as well.
> 
> And thank you to carlos for being a loyal reader and also giving me feedback on the first half of this part 💛

~

It was raining. Again. But that was absolutely expected. November came with a constant drizzle and overcast skies, forcing students to cluster around fireplaces or use spells to dry each other off after a journey from the green houses or the paddock. The visiting students were soon having to come up with their own ways of dealing with the British weather; the Beauxbatons students had all learned how to produce an invisible umbrella from their wands and the Durmstrang students had brought out cloaks that seemed to be charmed to be water resistant.

The weather also forced students to congregate in the Great Hall, common rooms, or the library during free periods. And the drips and puddles that followed them around made the library smell even more like ageing parchment. There were very few free tables left that afternoon, filled with students from all Houses and all schools, and Jaskier and Essi had grabbed the last seats when they came in from Divination.

“I always forget how bloody awful November is.” Essi whispered as she set her books down and shook out her hair, shrugging her robes off to let them hang over the back of her chair. Jaskier hardly heard her however, his attention too busy searching the groups of students for a stark head of snow-white hair. At least until he felt a punch right to his arm and he refocused on Essi, his mouth open in shock.

“That _hurt!_ ”

“Then maybe you should listen more.” She rolled her eyes, mouth spread into a smile before she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Well, is he here?”

“No.” Jaskier seemed to deflate while he craned his neck again, leaning back in his chair before giving up. “He wasn’t in Herbology today either which is like, really weird. And I haven’t seen him at meals either.”

“It’s only been two days. Maybe his headmaster is keeping him for training stuff on their boat.” Essi suggested, shrugging narrow shoulders and reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “But did you see the way the other students reacted when they called his name?”

Jaskier gave a nod.

It had been strange. With the announcement of the other champions, there had been rather raucous enthusiasm from their schools, but when Geralt’s name had been called there was this rather striking moment of silence in the Hall instead. It was Yennefer who had started clapping and everyone finally followed suit. Expect Geralt. He had seemed stuck in his seat of a moment, needing a push to get him to stand and stalk up to the staff table before disappearing behind a door with the other champions.

And that had been the last Jaskier had seen of him, the shadows swallowing up his broad form. The sudden disappearance of his friend worried Jaskier, especially with how the other Durmstrang students seemed to dislike him, and how anxious he had seemed on Saturday night. What made Jaskier worry even more was the fact that he _had_ seen Yennefer. She had been at breakfast and lunch and supper on Sunday and Monday and today, though she had been sitting with the Beauxbatons students. It seemed she was friends with a few of them, including their champion.

But where was Geralt? And why wasn’t Yennefer with him? She seemed to be his only friend – Jaskier hesitated to say girlfriend – but she was spending far more time with the Beauxbatons girl. Why wasn’t she helping Geralt get ready for the Tournament?

“Jaskier!”

“Huh?”

“Look!” Essi jerked her chin slightly.

Turning in his chair, he saw, to his great relief, Geralt standing at the in the stacks across from them. He looked a little rough; his hair was down, hanging in gentle waves around his face and his uniform wasn’t as nicely pressed and tidy like usual.

Jaskier was up and out of his seat before he really knew what he was doing, headed directly for the older boy before he could make some kind of great escape.

“Geralt?”

He looked up from the book he had pulled down, a little startled at the voice and his right hand flew to the wand resting in its holster on his hip until he recognized that it was just Jaskier, letting out a sigh.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier had hesitated when Geralt’s hand had flashed to his wand, but refused to retreat, instead maybe even taking a tiny step closer. He was starting to get the feeling that Geralt’s reputation didn’t make him a terribly popular person at Durmstrang.

“Sorry.” He said quietly, letting his hand drift away from his wand. “Its… common for people to challenge… each other to a duel at Durmstrang.” Something about the way he said ‘each other’ made Jaskier think that person a majority of students were challenging was Geralt.

“It’s alright. You weren’t in class today.” He said, brushing off the issue and sliding his hands onto the pockets of his trousers as he spoke to the other. “Is everything okay? You seemed a little… off at supper on Saturday and then that dumb cup spit out your name and…” Jaskier let his words trail off, noticing how Geralt was looking at him, some strange mix of surprise and suspicion.

“Uh,” Geralt gave a little shake of his head as if to clear it. “Yeah I – I don’t know.” He admitted and there seemed to be some kind of relief in his voice at having not only admitted it but having been asked.

“Do you wanna have a chat about it?” Jaskier suggested, “I’m completely done with classes. Come on, I’ll grab my bag.” He wasn’t really giving Geralt too much of a choice, but then Geralt wasn’t really objecting. He had replaced the book while Jaskier grabbed his bag and departed without too much of an explanation to Essi.

He led Geralt through the halls and up a couple staircases, taking him to the first place he thought that they could talk without any worry of someone eavesdropping. They finally stopped in front of a classroom, where Jaskier paused for a moment before tapping the lock with his wand and letting them in. The classroom was small and the only furniture in it was a stack of chairs shoved into one corner with a few music stands and a wooden set of risers.

“Do you make a habit of breaking into classrooms?” Geralt mused as he ducked inside and took the room in, arms crossed.

“Well, sometimes.” Jaskier shrugged, setting his bag down and crossing over to the risers, giving them a little pat when he sat. “This is where the frog choir and the school orchestra meet. Both of which, I am in. So less breaking and entering.”

“You’re a musician?” Geralt’s eyebrows raised, his feet remaining rooting to the floor by the door.

“I am. Tenor 2 and double bass, respectively. Though, sometimes I have been known to pick up the lute.” Jaskier grinned, laughing a little before reaching over to gently pat the spot next to him again. Geralt stared at the spot for a moment before finally grunting and taking it, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped, and mouth draw tight.

“Your Durmstrang pals seem to a be a rather shite lot,” Jaskier started, pulling his legs up to sit crisscross. “I mean, yeah, I don’t rightly agree with Valdo being our champion or anything but… I dunno they seem a bit stuck up.”

Geralt gave a short laugh, a breath through his nose and he reached up to tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” He asked instead of answering Jaskier, looking over at the other, golden eyes boring directly at him.

“What?”

“You know my reputation. So why is that _you,_ of all the witches and wizards I’ve met, aren’t afraid of me?”

Jaskier had to pause, chewing the inside of his cheek, to think about the answer. “I… I suppose I don’t see anything to be afraid of. Obviously, I wasn’t there, but from everything I’ve ever heard you acted in defense of the other people in the square, right? That doesn’t make you a monster, you were protecting people. And… after you arrived, I saw you stop those older kids from teasing that first year. You don’t even go here, and you cared about that kid. Hell, that kid was even afraid of you and you still did something. I dunno, you have yet to show me any reason to be afraid.”

A beat passed between them and Geralt smiled slowly, a real genuine smile and Jaskier was struck with how absolutely beautiful it was. He decided in that moment that he only wanted to ever see that expression on Geralt’s face. The beautiful white-haired boy deserved to smile, he didn’t deserve to have people think he was a killer in the making, to have people duel him in the halls or to be looked at like he was only one thing, like he was dangerous.

“Come on.” Jaskier stood and held his hand out to Geralt, who gave the palm a skeptical glance. “Look, I’m not going to like prank you or anything, you can take my hand.” A little pearl of laughter touched Jaskier’s voice until he felt Geralt’s ridiculously strong hand sliding into his and his fingers tightening around Jaskier’s palm. Jaskier gave a tug, pulling Geralt up to his feet and then tugged again, pulling him toward the door.

“Where are we going?” Geralt grunted as he was pulled along.

“To get some hot cocoa. Come on, the kitchens are this way.” Jaskier shot a smile over his shoulder and was pleased to see that Geralt was still smiling as well.

*

The moon was high up, rich and full, drifting in and out of view from behind the clouds and Geralt paused as he made his way up the steps of from the boat house to watch the way that the trees glimmered and shifted in the dappled moonlight. The castle grounds were absolutely silent, and he closed his eyes to absorb some of it.

At least until he heard a call for his name.

Opening his eyes, he easily spotted the one who had called to him, standing at the top of the stairs.

Jaskier.

A tiny smile, hidden behind the shadow of the hood of his cloak touched his mouth. He had left his red uniform tunic in his cabin on the ship and dressed in a loose black shirt and his neat black trousers, and he could see that Jaskier had dressed similarly to help them blend in with the night, except that the t-shirt under Jaskier’s cloak sported faint grey stripes.

“You came.” Jaskier grinned as Geralt reached him, bright and happy as ever. Geralt nodded silently in return and Jaskier understood what he meant. “Come on, we’re going to the forest.”

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

Jaskier’s teeth flashed in the moonlight when he grinned again before shrugging a little. “Maybe.”

Geralt chuckled and rolled his eyes. He knew that they were already sneaking out after curfew, hence their outfits, so he wasn’t really too surprised that Jaskier was going to take him to the Forbidden Forest. He rather enjoyed Jaskier’s company. Not that he would ever say that to the Brit.

They walked along in silence until they reached the edge of the forest and disappeared into the shadows along the base of the trees and Jaskier motioned for Geralt to be quiet, pressing a finger to his lips, as if Geralt wasn’t already creeping along as quickly as possible already. Geralt rolled his eyes but pressed his lips shut even tighter before her stooped to walk along through the roots as carefully as he could.

“It’s not much farther,” Jaskier whispered, looking back at Geralt, but his foot caught on a root and tripped him. Jaskier thrust his arms out to brace his fall, but he didn’t need to worry, Geralt was quick to reach for him, one arm looping around his waist to pull him back against the larger teenager. A tiny sound left Jaskier as he collided with Geralt’s chest and his knees buckled again from being pulled against him. But Geralt caught him again, righting him with a firm hand clutched in his.

“Oh.” Jaskier breathed, still held in Geralt’s embrace and Geralt could feel himself flush. He quickly released Jaskier and stepped back, clearing his throat instead as the young boy turned to look at him. “Thank you.”

“Hmm.” He nodded quickly and looked away from Jaskier, eyes spotting something just beyond the trees. “Jaskier. Look.”

There was clearing peeking between the trunks and suffused in the slivery light was the whole reason they had met in the middle of the night. Jaskier had approached Geralt earlier in the day after they had been paired together again in Care of Magical Creatures, which honestly was far better then Geralt having to be paired with anyone else at this point, and struck up the conversation.

“You seem really knowledgeable about animals.” Jaskier had pointed out as Geralt peeled off his dragonhide gloves. Geralt had nodded, grunting in response as they started to walk back to the castle, waiting for Jaskier to grab his bag.

“How do you feel about breaking rules?” Jaskier had asked after a while and Geralt looked back to him, tilting his head slightly, brows furrowing. Jaskier looked around, before leaning a little closer. “There’s a herd of mooncalves that live in the forest. And its full moon tonight, I thought made we could sneak out and try to catch a sight of them? If you wanted. We don’t have to, I just thought you might – ”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“I would like that. I’ve only seen them once, when I was a child.”

“Oh. Wonderful! We can meet here, tonight.” Jaskier’s grin was sparkling and wonderful and Geralt refused to admit that it took his breath away. They had stopped at the steps that lead down to the boathouse and Geralt nodded.

“I’ll wear black.” He said.

“Great. See you at… eleven?”

“Eleven.”

And there they were, the mooncalves. There were about five of them basking in the moonlight, bulbous eyes reflecting it. They were gorgeous creatures and Geralt crouched behind the roots of the nearest tree to watch them. Jaskier found a spot next to him and when Geralt looked over, Jaskier was looking at him, not the creatures.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jaskier shook his head a looked away, smiling gently.

He turned back to watch the mooncalves, and he realized that he was not only smiling but that for the first time in years he felt calm. He had no reason to worry here, and it wasn’t like Jaskier had brought him out here for any other reason but to share something he knew Geralt would like. And Jaskier didn’t seem to be expecting anything else in return.

The mooncalves were busy grazing on the moon-bleached flowers, peaceful and pleasant until a roar echoed through the trees. The creature startled and let out squeals as they rushed back into their burrow, while Geralt and Jaskier looked around for the source of the noise.

“What was – ”

An other roar drowned out Jaskier’s voice and the forest flickered with orange light.

Standing, Geralt squinted, peering through the trees before he started to move toward the source of the light, Jaskier following along. Geralt could hear the hesitation in Jaskier’s voice when he called out his name but they were growing closer to the source and Geralt could hear shouting now as well and when they reached the tree line the source of the noise and the light came into view.

“What is that?” Jaskier hissed, ducking behind Geralt as another blaze of fire erupted in front of them.

“Dragons.” Geralt felt the word leave him, a whispered surprise. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There were men scrambling back and forth between giant temporary enclosures that housed different dragons. He recognized the breeds immediately, Swedish Short-Snout, Chinese Fireball, and Hungarian Horntail.

“Why?”

“There are three of them. It must be for the Tournament.” Geralt shook his head a little, unbelieving, before he turned to look at Jaskier, the other’s hands over his mouth in surprise as he stared at the creatures, the fire reflecting in his eyes and size of them made him look like one of the mooncalves.

“Geralt.” He whispered, reaching out the grab his arm. “You’re going to have to face one of those.”

Geralt grunted softly, realization setting in with Jaskier’s words. He felt his throat grow a little tight and he turned away, quickly heading far from the dragons before the panic could really set in. There was a pounding in his ears, the echoes of the beasts behind him reverberating around in his skull and following him as he tripped and stumbled over the roots of trees. It sounded like someone was calling his name, shouting for him and Geralt shook his head to try and clear the sound out before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Geralt!”

It was just Jaskier, stopping him in his tracks and as Geralt sat back against the roots of a tree, the rushing sound cleared. He pushed the hood of his cloak pushed back, and his hands shaking as he clutched the bark. He shook his head a little and shut his eyes tight when he felt Jaskier take one of his hands, squeezing it.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Jaskier whispered, voice soft and gentle and Geralt hated the fact that Jaskier kept seeing him in these weak moments. First the library and now this? “I’ll help you.”

“What?” Geralt opened his eyes and frowned, shaking his head just slightly. “You… Jaskier, you don’t have to. You don’t even _know_ me.”

“Yes, I do.” Jaskier sounded so sincere and sure of the fact that it took Geralt by surprise. “And even if I don’t, this will give us the chance to hang out more.”

Geralt snorted and shook his head, but he was quite sure that even if he said no, Jaskier would show up anyway.

“It’s what friends do. Help each other.”

There was a lump in Geralt’s throat at the words and he swallowed thickly, nodding. He had never had a friend before. Yennefer and he were acquaintances, to an extent, but she would never call herself his friend.

“Okay.” Geralt nodded finally, standing and tugging his hood back up.

“Okay. Come on, I’ll walk you back to the boathouse.”

~

The morning of the first task came, cold and grey, and it passed, bringing afternoon with it, but the weather didn’t approve and Jaskier was bundled up in his scarf and gloves again as he took his place next to Essi in the wooded seats that had been erected like a stadium around a high walled enclosure. He could feel his skin vibrating with anxiety, his sparkly black nails chewed down to nubs by now. For the past few days, he and Geralt had spent every waking hour pouring over every book on dragons they would get their hands on. The Hogwarts library, unfortunately, didn’t seem to have much beyond the care and feeding of dragons and so Geralt had invited Jaskier onto the Durmstrang ship to help him search through the onboard library there. Which was _stunning_ but also proved disappointing.

“It seems like everyone has plenty of uses for the scales and talons, but no information about how to subdue the dragon.” Jaskier groaned softly as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes. Geralt grunted in agreement as he set his book aside.

“Unless someone wished to kill the creature. Then _we_ have plenty of information.” He shook his head, strand of hairs ruffled and loose from his little ponytail. “Even if it weren’t against the rules, as I’m sure it is, I wouldn’t want to kill the dragon anyway. There are far too few of them left.”

Their research had felt quite useless and was utterly barren of anything to help Geralt today. And Jaskier felt terrible about it. He was still trying to rack his brain for some answer to what seemed absolutely impossible, even if Geralt had been sequestered just after breakfast and at this point it was about 8 hours too late.

“Ooohhh! This is exciting!” Essi twittered from beside Jaskier, rubbing her hands together as she leaned forward to take in the rocky outcrop they had built the arena around. She had no idea what was coming, what would appear from behind the rather large gate at one end. Jaskier had thought it best to keep what he and Geralt had seen to himself, least someone overhear, and that meant keeping it from his best friend.

“Mhmm.” He nodded, lips pressed together in a tight line, hands clasped tightly in his lap.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, turning to look at him. “You’ve been really weird since you and Geralt snuck out.”

“Have I?”

Her eyes narrowed and searched his face for a moment. “What’s going on?” Jaskier swallowed and ran his teeth over his bottom lip.

“Dragons.” He whispered, throwing a hesitant glance around them. The students surrounding them were far too excited, decked out with homemade signs and shirts to show their support for _Valdo,_ and chatty to notice him and Essi.

“What about them?”

“That’s the first task, this task, Geralt is going to have to face a dragon. Today. And he has no plan. At least not that I know of. I’ve been trying to help him figure out what to do and… and Essi, he’s _fucked_.”

Essi’s eyes had grown appropriately large and her mouth had grown even tinier then usual. “Dragons?”

“Yeah. We saw them when we snuck out.”

“Oh Merlin…”

Jaskier nodded closing his eyes for a moment before he swallowed thickly and gave his head a shake to clear it, rubbing his hands over his face. He was about to open his mouth again when the crowd around him roared louder and he turned to see one of the two Ministry wizards had appeared in the middle of the enclosure in his ancient Quidditch robes. He calmed the crowds with a hand, boyish smile making Jaskier’s stomach clench.

Even if they did have people standing by… people could _die._ Geralt could die and this wizard seemed more concerned about his shoelaces.

He welcomed everyone to the first task of the tournament, grinning all the while as he explained that each champion would face their obstacle in just a few moments and attempt to capture a golden egg nestled among a clutch of real eggs that the handlers were setting up, and then the champions would be judged out of ten by each judge; himself, the other Ministry wizard, and the heads of the schools. Finishing his speech with a glimmer in his eye, the wizard bustled off and waved his wand at the large gate which slowly lifted and after a few moments the first dragon crept out, much to the crowd’s astonishment.

Gasps of surprise echoed thought the crowd like ripples around Jaskier and he just sat forward with his elbows on his knees and a pit in his stomach.

Geralt wasn’t the first champion to come out, nor the second and Jaskier sat in stony silence as he watched the girl from Beauxbatons, Triss Merigold, narrowly miss getting spiked countless times before Valdo’s turn came. When he got burned as he scooped up the egg, Jaskier let out a triumphant little grunt before his eyes swiveled to the smaller gate that the champions were emerging from waiting for Geralt to emerge.

Triss had faced the Swedish Short-Snout and Valdo the Chinese Firebolt and that meant that Geralt would be left with the nastiest of them all. The Hungarian Horntail. Jaskier felt the pit in his stomach grow bigger and bigger as the handlers reset the nest and students around him cheered and laughed, swapping bets and snacks and he thought he might chew a hole through his cheek. He rubbed a hand over his mouth as the gate opened again and the Horntail slunk out into the rocks. Her head swiveled at the end of a ridiculously long neck when the crowd cheered and Jaskier has to stop himself from shushing them. He could feel Essi’s hand on his back and he reached over to take in, squeezing hard as the dragon settled herself over the nest and a shape appeared in the shadows of champion’s gate.

Geralt was almost too large for the opening and he stepped out into the arena, white hair shining. He clutched his wand tightly as he lifted a small vial to his lips and took a drink before crouching and moving quickly to duck behind a deep craig of rock. Jaskier could barely hear the commentary coming from the Ministry wizard, he was far too transfixed on how Geralt was managing to stay hidden from the dragon. He moved fluidly, elegantly from craig to craig, ducking under overhangs as he slowly spiraled up the small mound in the middle of the arena where the dragon was nesting. Jaskier had no idea how Geralt seem to know exactly were to moved to next, but when he ducked behind a rock on Jaskier’s side of the enclosure, he could see that Geralt’s eyes were pitch black, the result of the potion he had taken and Jaskier could also see the careful way Geralt seemed to assess each option of where to go next before moving until he was crouched incredibly close to the dragon and her clutch.

The rise of his chest was not lost to Jaskier’s eyes before Geralt twisted out from his hiding place, sending a silent spell right at the dragon. The spell, red in color, hit her right in the back of the knee, where her scales were weaker and softer to allow the joint to bend. The dragon roared and twisted to try and catch her attacker, but Geralt had ducked just in time. The spell seemed to have done its job, rendering her left leg limp and almost useless. Her tail thrashed through the air, headed directly for Geralt, who narrowly missed it, sending another spell in that direction as he bent backwards to avoid the spikes. This spell missed it target completely and he had to quickly hide, sliding across the rough surface of the rocks as he did so.

The enclosure echoed with the dragon’s roar and Jaskier found himself cheering for Geralt as he ducked to hide and sent jets of red light from the tip of his wand, aimed at the vulnerable places on the dragon’s body. He rendered one wing completely useless like the leg, and a chunk of her tail as well, the spikes on the end significantly less worrisome.

But just as Geralt raised his wand to send another stunning spell at the dragon, the half of her wing that still had mobility swung around and knocked him to the ground, sending his wand clattering just a few feet away. The hit seemed to daze Geralt and he didn’t have the time to move before the Horntail’s massive foot was on his chest, pinning him to the stone.

He struggled against the scales, hands sliding across smooth talons as the semi stunned dragon paused to gather her strength, tail beginning to whip dangerously as she stared down at the wizard in her grasp. Geralt’s teeth were bared in a snarl as he reached for his wand, almost egging her on as she watched him struggle, and she reared back to gather her fire, shifting the weight on him just enough that Geralt could grab his wand.

What happened next was almost a complete blur to Jaskier. Geralt’s fingers closed around the wand and he brought it up, casting some spell that was strong enough to cut the dragon on the foot pinning him. She reared back, fire choked off in a roar of agony and suddenly Geralt was on his feet, wand pointing right into her open mouth.

_“STUPIFY!”_

His voice roared through the stadium and the spell hit its target, the strength of it enough to knock her out, mammoth body falling to the ground of the area with a deafening roar. And as she fell, Jaskier stood up, a single figure in the sea of faces that were watching.

In the silence of the aftermath, Geralt stood next to the nest of eggs, watching the sleeping dragon, for a moment. His hair and face were filthy and wrecked from the fight, smeared in dirt and dragon’s blood. The audience seemed to be stunned into silence as well, and no one made a sound as he turned and crossed to the nest, carefully, gingerly, lifting up the Golden Egg from the others. He lifted his head, brushing his hair back and looked to the stand, spotting Jaskier among them, flashing him a black eyed, white toothed grin.

“Yes! Yes!” Jaskier cheered, thrusting his fists into the air, the rest of the stadium following suit, students from all school standing on their feet to applaud the boy standing below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
